Dark World 6: The Deceitful Truth
by PerseusPotter12
Summary: Now that Luke and the other have returned to New America, after being saved from the old timeline. Our characters must face up against the Dharma, after 5 years have passed. This could be the final battle. The only thing they need to worry about now...is the emotional twister they brought with them from the other timeline. In the end maybe they can finally be happy.
1. Chapter 1: The Dead Return

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or New America. **

**Dark World 6: The Deceitful Truth**

Chapter 1:

**LUKE'S POV**

I looked out the window to this New America Ingrid had told me about. I knew it had to be true, but I didn't remember anything about it. I still felt weird about having seen 'My Earth' destroyed since I was from the other timeline this one didn't feel like…home. But it was. I knew it was. I had came from this place. I wouldn't have been alive if it wasn't for Ingrid. She had created our timeline with Myka and Shawna. I looked at Annie. At least I wasn't alone. We were going to make this place our home.

"Welcome home," Allison called to all of us.

I looked at the large group of people on the ship. It was a collection of people I didn't know or had just met. Ingrid told me that Annie, Clay, Quinn, Butch, Pete, Tiffany and a few others had died. So coming back was going to be a big deal.

"Where are we?" Ingrid asked Allison.

"Just outside the city limits." She said.

I looked out the window and saw a town far off in the distance. It was dark outside and clearly had been for a while. The city lights were shining brightly and the stars were barely visible from above. I thought it was strange that we had just come from there. Space.

I heard a noise and saw the door opening. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Ingrid was crying and hugging me. I saw Annie talking to Quinn, who had Clay in hand. The three of them brought strange feelings to me. I shook my head and looked at Ingrid. Her face bloomed happiness as the door opened. I felt like angels were singing as the door stopped and everyone looked outside. The air flowed in and filled our senses. It felt right, but not at the same time. I just didn't know what to do with myself. I was happy to be back in this place I lived in…but at the same time. I knew things were bad here.

Ingrid took my hand and led me out into the open. I looked around at the open space. We were lower than the city. New America was above us and shining brightly. It was a beacon of light in a world of darkness. I looked around and took it all in. The sign that stated New America's population and distance. Everything spun around and the others cheered and hugged. Everyone but Annie and I. We didn't belong here. At least not yet.

"We're back!" Pete yelled into the air.

Myka looked down. Wait! Was Myka her name? I looked at her. She had black hair that was curly and a serious expression. Maybe it was…Lydia? Alice? I stuck with Myka.

Then I heard sirens wail in the distance. I spun around and saw cars barreling at us. Lights shined brightly and filled the clearing. I saw blue and red lights flare up as they got close to us. I heard tires howl and more sirens file in. Then a few airplanes flew over head and two helicopters floated in above us. I looked up and saw News crews filming us.

The vans, cars, police, and trucks all stopped in front of us. Officers pulled out guns and knelt in front of their cars. I held up my hands and saw everyone else had done the same.

"I thought you said this was home." I asked Ingrid.

"I did." She said.

"Then why are we being shot at?" I asked.

"I don't know." She breathed out slowly.

I heard several car doors shut and voices fill the air. I looked over the lights and tried to get a good look at who was talking. Then a officer told me to freeze. I gulped and sank back into the group. Footsteps crunched over the ground and four figures stood in front of the lights. They made a signal and I squinted to see them over the car lights. Then a bright light filled the clearing we were in. Suddenly their faces were very clear.

**INGRID'S POV**

Joey, Claudia, Steve and Sawyer were all standing in front of the cars. I saw them clearly. Each of them wore black jackets and jeans. I looked them over and felt tears well up in my eyes. They were okay.

"I…Can't believe you're alive!" Steve yelled.

"H…How? You…you should be dead?" Joey sputtered.

"Joey," I cried.

I heard others relax behind me and others tense up more. We really didn't know if they would hurt us or not. They were friends, but there were rules to this.

"The other timeline broke, we brought some friends." I moved aside.

They took in everyone that had died. Then Claudia and Steve saw Myka and Pete. They ran to each other and hugged. Claudia cried hysterically into Pete's shoulder.

"I've missed you!" she cried.

"I've missed you too Claudia," He laughed.

"No, seriously. Steve is funny…but only you can just make anyone laugh." She got dead serious.

"That is true, no one can master this machine." He flexed.

Claudia and Steve laughed. I even saw Myka hold back a smile.

"We have to take you in for decontamination." Joey walked up.

"Can I see Jack first?" Allison stepped forward.

Suddenly my heart dropped. She left Jack in the other timeline and their marriage. In this timeline he was with Zane. I didn't know how well she was going to take that.

"I'll have a car go with you to his house, but make it quick." He looked down.

"Thank you!" She smiled.

**ALLISON'S POV**

Joey set me in a car with Ingrid, Annie and Luke. They shut the door and we drove off. I looked at the ship and its bright lights. People were already filing up into the ship's hull. I looked out the window and saw New America become closer. I got antsy to see Jack again. I mean I'd seen a Jack a few hours ago, but he wasn't the real Jack. He was just another fake one. My Jack was at our house on Eureka Street.

"Ally, you shouldn't get too excited." Ingrid told me.

"I know," I said.

"There is something you should know." She spoke.

"Shush, first tell me what happened after we died." I asked.

Ingrid told me a tail. After we died the remaining people had funerals and set up a memorial. A few months had passed and then Ingrid, Myka, Shawna, Zane, Jack and Steve were all kidnapped to the Amazon. They out ran natives the Dharma Initiative, who caused the plague.

"So that's who I was looking for?" Annie asked. "I thought it was a ploy to distract me from my looking into Joan and Arthur."

"Yes, and why were you looking into your bosses." Ingrid asked.

"They killed my friend and they've been messing with the CIA. I don't trust them." Annie said.

"But you were so close," Ingrid said again.

"If the plague happened, I'm sure we would have been closer. None of it would have mattered except living."

"That's true," I said.

"So anyways…" Ingrid continued.

She told me how Sawyer, David, Hugo, Claire, Kate and Ben all helped them escape and got to the new timeline. Then she didn't know what happened. They came to the new earth and killed the Dharma and Earl the angel told them that the earths were in danger.

I looked back out and saw my street. Then the car stopped outside my house. Ingrid reached for me but I escaped. I took in my house and it's lawn. The lights were on inside, but only in the living room. I ran past the garden and found the spare key in a secret panel behind the wall. I opened the door and walked inside. I looked around and saw the living room was empty. Then I hear a deep groan come from the bedroom. I walked through the kitchen wanting to surprise him. I set the keys down and looked at the Calendar on the wall. It read: JULY 13th, 2029. That would have been five years after Ingrid, Myka and Shawna left this earth. How was that possible. I shook my head, sure it was just a misprint. Jack was silly in that way. I walked through the living room and saw the framed photo of me, Jack, Jenna, Zoey and Kevin. The whole family. I walked to the living room and heard another noise. Was it the bed bouncing? Jack must be sleeping or having a bad dream.

I opened the door and looked inside. Jack was naked and under a naked Zane. They were out in the open. I screamed and saw them both dart their eyes to me. I gasped and felt every fiber of my being rip apart. So Ingrid was trying to tell me this. That Jack had moved on and been with Zane. How long had they loved each other.

Jack sprung up and wrapped the blankets around his waist.

"Ally?" He ran at me.

I looked at Zane, who was pulling up his pants and ran out the door. Jack called my name and I ran to the car. I hopped in and shut the door. I told the driver to drive and saw Jack race after the car. I looked at Ingrid and cried.

"How long have they been together?" I asked.

"They started fooling around five months after you all died. When we were in India blowing up warehouses." She said.

I cried harder and told her about the calendar and how it might be years later. She looked at me confused and then we turned to a new street. I sniffled and wiped my tears. Then ahead of me was a large multi floored complex with lights all around it. I looked at a sign and saw it was GLOBAL DYNAMICS: A EUREKA LABS DIVISON.

I looked at Ingrid confused.

"How long have we been gone?" She asked.

"This feels too familiar. Coming back to Jack with another person. And having the place all high tech." Ally said. "This could be like the matrix Beverly Barlow put us in."

I saw a strange look in Ingrid's eyes. Then the car stopped and the door opened. A pair of hands pulled us out and pushed us into the New GD. I heard Luke and Annie struggle to get free. These men took us into Eureka and down several floors. I looked down and walked into a cell. Glass doors locked us in place. I sat down on a bench. Across from my cell, I saw Clay and Quinn holding hands. Next to their cell were Myka and Butch. I knew what the was. We were under quarantine.

**So what do you think of Book 6? It's kind of a jump back to the basics. I feel like. I hope you enjoy this. Make sure to review, and if you do. Please add what you believe will happen in the rest of the story. I want to hear your ideas. Hope everyone is having a wonderful December. **


	2. Chapter 2: In Quaratine

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or New America. **

**Dark World 6: The Deceitful Truth**

Chapter 2:

**LUKE'S POV**

We were locked up. For what reason I didn't know. All I knew was that Ingrid was somewhere in these cells. I was across from an empty cell. I felt a huge sense of isolation. I couldn't hear any one else screaming or anything. I yelled and banged against the cold icy glass wall in front of me. It didn't seem to have any effect. My voice just dissipated after I spoke. I didn't even hear it echo. That scared me.

"HELP!" I yelled again.

I didn't hear anything.

I sat down on a bench and bid my time by trying to remember this timeline. Why couldn't I? I apparently had a family here and was married. But I couldn't remember any of it. I missed the fake timeline. At least I knew who I was there. I wasn't a blank question mark waiting to be figured out.

Hours seemed to pass…

At least I assumed they were hours. I couldn't tell. I just sat there gathering my thoughts. Ingrid seemed to be on my mind a lot more. Was it possible for her to love me more than I loved her? I mean to her, we were married and had kids. To me, we were dating and I liked her a lot.

"Where is Allison?" I heard a voice asked someone.

A man materialized in front of my cell and looked me over. He was wearing a black Henley and blue jeans. He looked at me with wide eyes. Something about his gaze made me think he knew me. Maybe we had once been friends? I waved and he raised a hand in response. I saw him walk off down the rows of cells looking for Allison.

**Jack's POV**

I passed Luke. So it must have been true. I had really seen Allison just a few hours ago. They had all someone come back to life. Even though five years had passed in their time. I knew they were from the other timeline. Ingrid looked young. I looked them over as I passed. Myka, Clay, Pete, Tiffany, Annie, Butch, Ingrid. Everyone was here.

"Ally," I stopped in front of her.

She was sitting alone in a cell crying. I felt all the emotions flood back. But what was I going to do? I was in LOVE with Zane. At least I thought I was. We got married…

"Jack," She mouthed.

I pressed the button and a speaker appeared.

"I'm sorry," I said.

She looked away.

"Allison Carter, I waited for ever for you." I said.

"Five months isn't long." She said. "It took you five months to get over my death."

"Not at all. I just already had feelings for Zane. I cried nightly for two years thinking about you. Then Ingrid, Shawna and Myka left." I said.

"What happened?" She looked at me with a look of hatred.

I told her how after Ingrid, Shawna and Myka left we killed the Dharma initiative. We took their plane and flew out to England. We landed and got a heroes welcome. They did a full investigation into the Dharma Intiative and the island people joined us. We played it off as Ingrid, Shawna, and Myka were killed by the Dharma. No one knew they had gone to a new timeline. So as houses were built for the new people, I went to the new memorial and then saw Allison's daily. Her slideshow played on the memorial stone for her. I cried every time to this day. But as time passed, I had started to fall in love with Zane. The three of us, me, Zane and Steve, had to fill out tons of reports and eventually Ms. F found the Dharma to the Congo Research station where they were doing tests of people. To create a new type of zombie. They had a serious problem. And in this time, the Panem Nation sent feed of a thing called the Hunger Games. They had used the Warehouse 13 to erase people's minds. It was a brutal massacre. All of us New Americans witnessed the desecration. It was god awful. The message after said it was inspired by the zombie plague. It was terrible. Then Zane and I had taken in Nathan and Derek. They were seventeen now and going to graduate from High School soon. So after dates, and more Hunger Game videos. We got married and Zoey was the bridesmaid. I told her how Jenna had graduated and was studying at Oxford. I told her how Kevin was in Germany working in a laboratory. Kevin and Jenna were her kids, while Zoey was mine. Nathan and Derek were Ingrid And Luke's and Clay and Quinn's. They hung out with Ian, Alyssa, and Matthew all the time. They were the werewolves children, who had died.

"Then the Dharma started a republic down in the Congo and use the zombies as a type of slave. It's horrible. We just had to watch the fifth annual Hunger Games and we learned about that. I had been stressed and Zane was trying to calm me down." I said. "Allison, I still love you."

She looked behind me and I saw Zane walking up. I hit my head against the glass and it thudded. Zane and Allison looked at each other. Both of them loved me with all of their hearts. What was I going to do? This wasn't a love triangle from a book. This was real life.

**JOEY'S POV**

"We've got them locked down." I told Ms. Frederick.

"What about Luke and Annie?" She asked.

"We finally got them," I smiled.

"Good, we need them to end this." She said.

"Oh and Ms. Frederick?" I asked.

"Yes Mr. Graceffa?" She asked.

"Have you been able to find Rachel?"

"No, we thought we found them, but it was just their trail." She looked down.

"Okay," I sighed.

She dismissed me and I walked back out. I saw the news playing in the lobby. The video feed of the fifth annual Hunger Games was playing as people spoke of it's horror. This new Panem Nation was twisted. Almost as twisted as the DharmaRepublic down in Africa.

**Kate's POV (From LOST)**

"So they're back?" I asked Sawyer.

"Yeah, Ms. Frederick has them locked up in Global Dynamics." He said.

"We need to get them out. They don't know what's going on." I said biting my nail.

David shifted uncomfortably. I smiled at him and looked at the memorial we were standing in. This was one of the only places we could talk. It was a private place.

"She's evil." I said.

"I think all the power went to her head." Claire said.

"No, it's the Hunger Games. They've messed with all of us. They're messing with our brains. All those kids killing each other." Hugo said.

"Yes," David said slowly.

I looked at Allison, Luke and Annie's memorials. They had no idea what they were up against. This was a brand new world. Things had changed.

**INGRID'S POV**

I looked around furiously. Why were we locked up in a cell? We were from here? They had no right? This wasn't even decontamination. This was us being held against our will. I glared through the window at a passing guard. This was ridiculous.

"Hey, you!" I yelled at him.

"What?" He pressed a button against my cell.

"Why are we being held against our will?"

He smiled and another man walked up.

"Ingrid, come with me." He opened my door.

I looked out into the rows of cells. I saw Jack and Zane further down and they looked at me. I walked with the guards down away from the cells.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To discuss your future in New America." He said.

"But I helped create this place? I signed the New American Constitution." I declared.

"Things…have changed."


	3. Chapter 3: The Isolation Chamber

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or New America. **

**Dark World 6: The Deceitful Truth**

Chapter 3:

**Ingrid's POV**

"Where are you taking me?" I asked the men who were walking me to the depths of this new Global Dynamics.

"To talk," The crud one with the receding hairline turned his head slightly.

I ran my hand through my hair and crossed my arms. It was colder in this section of the building than it had been in the cells. I looked at them men who didn't even seem to notice. I looked down at my boots as I walked. I had Goosebumps crawling up my bare legs. Why hadn't I changed into jeans before I went to Eureka? I shivered and saw one of them men smile. It gave me a nervous premonition. Like I wasn't going to make it out of this. Of course I had dealt with way worse than these jokers. They had no idea what they were dealing with. I was Ingrid Conard. Technically I should be in my forties, but I was just in my twenties. I'd been through far more than these men had. They'd be scared away by my stories.

"What's the Iso?" I asked seeing a sign that read: THE ISO.

The didn't speak and I asked again.

"Would you shut it?" Someone asked behind me.

In my wondering another person had fallen in behind me. I felt like Katniss when she was escorted into the Hunger Games Arena. Wow. The Hunger Games. It was a such a long time ago when that was out and Almost twelve years ago for me, and seventeen years for everyone in New America. We turned a corner and I saw the lights were much brighter here. The walls were painted a light gray and the light reflected off of them and burned my retinas. I closed my eyes and felt a pair of hands pull me into a room. I called out for them to stop but they just tossed me in and shut the door. The lights shut off and small dim lights turned on. I looked around. I coughed a few times and looked around. I was in an Isolation chamber. That's what ISO had meant. I was being locked up. But for what reason?

"Hello?" I called out.

"Ingrid?" Someone called back.

I scanned the room and saw a small bed in the corner. It was darker and less safe looking. A figure sat on the edge of the bed staring at me. With their deep eyes I stepped back. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't pin it.

"Ingrid is that you?" They asked again, it was a girl.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, Rachel."

I looked harder and saw Rachel stand up from the edge of the bed. She had cuts and bruises all up her arms. I saw she had a black eyes and several whelps on her face. Then her shirt was ripped up and soiled from blood. I stepped back again.

**Zane's POV**

Now that Allison was back I didn't know what I was going to do. After all, I'd basically been demoted in Eureka Labs. It was my company and they kicked me out of supremacy. I still was director, but under the rule of Ms. Frederick, our president.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked me as I walked into my office.

"Are…you?" I asked.

He looked around the office. It was almost an exact replica of the old Global Dynamics office. Only I made changes and made it fit my persona. It looked over the rotunda and passing scientists.

"I don't know." He said.

"Well, I understand if you want to go back to Allison." I said.

"No, I mean I still have feelings for her of course, but us. And the kids and what we have!" Jack defended himself.

"Jack, the moment you saw Allison you changed. Your entire personality returned to that goofy sheriff you use to be. Not the smart, muscular man I love." Zane said. "God, I still can't say that with a straight face."

"Neither can I." Jo walked into my office.

I smiled at her. After she learned my feelings for Jack she accepted the fact I moved on from her. I also had feelings for her, but they were dormant. My focus was strictly on Jack. He was the greatest thing that had happened to me.

"Uh, Ingrid has gone missing from her cell." Jo said clearing her throat.

"I can't believe they're back." Jack said.

"It's like the Matrix all over again. Only this time when they came back it all really happened and Jack is with you instead of me." Jo said.

"That's true, wasn't it five years in the Matrix World as well?" I asked.

"I think," Jack said.

"That's actually really weird how similar this is to that." Jo said.

"So she's missing?" I asked.

"Yes." Jo said.

"I bet they took her. God, why can't they just leave us alone?" I sighed.

"They won't harm her will they? Or the others?" Jack asked.

"I won't allow it." I said. "Ms. Frederick has gone too far with her control."

"Wasn't she suppose to be kicked out of office like forever ago?" Jo said.

"She should have, we made the limit of a four year term with one re-election allowed. She's been in it for fifteen years. I think she's up to something." I said.

"I don't like what this has become." Jack said, hopefully referring to New America.

"Me either," I said. "This isn't what I wanted New America to look like after a few years. It's nothing like the constitution we all signed."

**Ingrid's POV**

"Rachel? But I thought you were with Elaina and Stefan and Damon?" I asked.

"I am, well I was. We were in Southern Tuscany looking for the Vampire cure. It's been two years of us looking for it. I wrote to Joey for the first time the year before and told him I missed him. Elaina and Stefan told me it would be better if I didn't tell anyone about the cure. We lived in a small inn and then one day these men in black body suits started watching us. Then they tried to take Elaina and I as we bought breakfast for all of us. Luckily we got them off and ran to Stefan and Damon. We didn't think anything of it until we got to Rome and found them there as well. We ran to Paris and they attacked us there. It wasn't until after we got to Greece that we learned they were from New America. We heard them looking for us in the Parthenon. So we attacked them and when we bit into them…we fell asleep. I woke up here last year. They've kept me hidden. I'm still not sure what happened to the others." Rachel looked down. "I don't think this is the New America we left."

I told her about the other timeline and what Quinn told me about the other her. She gasped and then I heard her stomach grumble.

"They usually give me food every half day." She said.

"Oh," I said.

She was right. This wasn't the New America we all left behind when we switched timelines and/or died.

**Luke's POV  
**I looked out the glass to the passing guards. This place was different than I had pictured. Ingrid had painted a picture of beauty about New America on the ship. But this was far from it. This was a gray hole in the middle of chaos. I wanted to go back to the old timeline and live my normal life. Even if it was cursed over there. I pressed my face against the glass to get a better look down the rows of cells. I saw Annie down the hall just a little. She was doing what I was doing, only she seemed to be observing the guards behaviors. Maybe she was planning an escape?

I pressed my face harder and she saw me. Despite my cold face I smiled at her. She smiled back and mouthed something.

_What? _I mouthed back.

_Look at the guards, _She mouthed and pointed down to the men.

I turned my head and saw the guards holding guns. They were talking about something. Then I saw a small button that said CLEANSE CELLS. By them. The heftier one made a motion to it and the other laughed. Then they looked at me and I quickly turned back to my cell, biding my time. I thought about Ingrid and how the guards took her away a few minutes ago. Maybe this was all just a misunderstanding. Or maybe…something bad was coming.


	4. Chapter 4: The Guards

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or New America. **

**Dark World 6: The Deceitful Truth**

Chapter 4:

**Annie's POV**

I watched the guards walk up to Luke's cell. I saw him step back and frown. I could only barely see his face. The guards banged their guns against the glass and I saw their faces tense up into yells. I saw spit fly out of their mouths and litter the glass. I groaned at them. Why were they doing this to us? What had we ever done to them? Maybe I had and It was just the old me. if I could just remember what had happened in this timeline! I planned on escaping form here. It was clear that these cells were properly made, but their was a small little corner that I could access the electronic doors. I'd wait until night and then cut the wires. I'd break open the others and get out of here.

I pushed my face back up against the glass and saw them opening the door to Luke's cell. One of them sent off a bullet and Luke ducked it. I saw him now. He was terrified. I hastily tore at the hatch until I could see a few wires. I slipped my fingers in and reached for the blue wire. My index finger touched it and I pulled back. It slipped away and I cursed at myself. I looked at Luke and saw them pushing him into his cell. What were they going to do to him? I reached back in further and felt the wire around my hand. I pulled as hard as I could and heard a buzzing sound. The guards looked over at the cells around me. I pulled another wire and heard static noises. Finally I reached in and pulled with all of my might. The cell door slid open and I felt the outside air. I ran to Luke's cell and kicked one of the guards down. The other swung their gun around and tried to shoot. I threw my hand upward and knocked their gun backward. Luke rushed out into the hallway and I knocked the men back into his cell. They both groaned and I shut the door. I turned around and saw Myka looking at me worried. I started to open her cell when more guards shoved down at the end of the long corridor. I mouthed I was sorry and ran down the hall with Luke. He looked at all of our friends as we ran past them. Then I kicked the door open and we were in another hallway filled with scientists and guards. The guards raced toward us with guns aimed. I took Luke's hand and ran away from them.

**Ingrid's POV**

Rachel stood away from me as I sat down on the floor. Her stomach was growling loudly and I knew she was getting close to craving blood. How long could she go before she killed me?

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"What?" I asked.

I listened and didn't hear anything.

"It's Annie and Luke. I can smell them. They're running away. I can feel their hearts beating…their blood pounding." Rachel looked off dazed.

"What do you mean?" I shook her.

"Guards are chasing them, sirens…blood." Her face grew full of veins.

I stood back and banged on the door.

Rachel walked closer to me. I cried out and banged on the door harder.

"Help me!" I screamed.

Rachel let out a howling noise and lunged for me. I ducked and tripped onto the ground. I saw Rachel glare at me quite evilly. So I scrambled underneath the bed and hid.

**Annie's POV**

It was a recurring theme between Luke and I. We were always running away from men with guns. I hoped one day we'd break it off and live normally. Maybe we once did, but I didn't remember. I turned left and we ran up a staircase. I heard the men shouting below. A few of them had British Accents to their voices. It made me wonder if the British had a thing out for us. We could have pissed them off back in the day when we lived in this Earth.

"Annie, this way." Luke tugged on my shirt.

I spun around and saw the Rotunda and the exit. I smiled and we ran into the middle of the rotunda. Armed guards raced up around us on all sides. I turned around for an exit plan.

"Annie Walker and Luke Conard, stop where you are or we will shoot." A guard yelled.

I gulped and looked around. There had to be a way out…there was. We'd have to get out by fighting. I turned to Luke and something in his eyes made me know he knew what to do. I turned to one of the guards and bent my knees a little. He started at me curiously. I signaled him to make his move. I smiled and he ran at me with his gun and armor ready. I flipped my body over him and took him down with me. He landed with a hard thud on the ground. Luke was fending off two men with guns pointed. I picked up a gun and shot several rounds at the men. Now I was for sure we were being held captive. If we were really from here then they would have let us go.

"Get them!" More soldiers poured out.

**INGRID'S POV**

I watched Rachel as she stalked toward me. Thankfully the door opened and a bag of blood fell into the room. Rachel darted to it and bit into it happily. I watched the blood flow down her face and into her mouth. I looked away in disgust. Of all my years of knowing her, this was the sickest thing I'd ever seen. Then they tossed more bags into the far corner of the room. Rachel ran over and bit into them. I cried and then a pair of hands pulled me out from under the bed.

"You're coming with me," someone said.

"No, let go!" I cried.

"You're going on a little vacation." He said.

I opened my eyes. It was the same man who had brought me down here. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I was going to be killed.

**Luke's POV**

Annie and I fought off these guards for several minutes. I looked up into the director's office and saw Jack, Zane and Jo looking at us horrified. I nodded to them and pushed a group of guards down the stairs. They fell with a large clatter. Then I noticed we'd stopped all of the guards. I cheered and high fived Annie.

"What are you doing?" Zane ran out. "They'll kill us all!"

"What?" I asked.

"What happened here?" Annie asked.

"New America has changed, it's been…intervened in." Jo said.

"By who? And we don't even remember much about this timeline."

"The Dharma Initiative." Jack said.

"The people who caused that plague?" I asked.

"Yes." Jo said.

"How?" Annie asked.

"Long story." Jack said.

Suddenly I heard a loud echoing scream from down below. It says my name: "LUKE!"

Then I hear a gun shot and another scream.

Silence.

**Ingrid's POV**

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded as the man threw me into a corner.

My lip was bloody from his previous swing at me.

I wiped the blood and looked into his eyes. They stare back at me with such hate that I'm confused.

"You killed my wife." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nikita, you all killed her. Now I'm going to kill you all." He said.

Nikita? I'd never met a Nikita. Could it have been one of the people from the river that we'd killed? It was a possibility.

"Look, I never…" I said.

He pushed a gun to my head.

"LUKE!" I screamed.

He pushed it deeper into my temple. I felt the cold metal against it. I shivered and looked into his eyes. Hatred was all this man felt for me. Pure hatred.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He cocked the gun and pulled the trigger.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth, Actually

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or New America. **

**Dark World 6: The Deceitful Truth**

Chapter 5:

**Luke's POV**

Every fiber of my being tells me that it's Ingrid. She needs me. I push past Annie and Zane. I race to the stairs and run downstairs. I can smell the smoke from the bullet. A memory floods back of Annie trying to shoot me. I shake it off and find a pool of blood and a gun. There aren't any drag marks so I know the shooter didn't take her. But she isn't there. Where was she?

"I'll test it," Zane said.

He took up some blood and scanned it on his tablet. His face told me it was Ingrid's.

"It's hers." He told the others.

I cried and kicked the wall.

"INGRID!" I screamed.

**Ingrid's POV**

I felt the pain only momentarily. Then I saw everything fade away and my body slip through the time stream. It was all rather more simple than it sounded. I felt my body reconnect itself and I jumped up screaming from the change in position.

"What happened?" I asked Beverly Barlow.

"I pulled you out before you were shot." She said.

I coughed several times and felt the spot where the bullet had gone through. I coughed again and allowed my vision to focus. I was sitting upright on the bed I had been plugged up to who knows how long ago.

"How long has it been?" I asked her.

"If the clock has been working, almost seven hundred years since we all went in." She said.

"I thought I'd die." I said.

"You should have." Beverly said. "Circuit relays woke me up and then it unconnected you as well."

"God, I almost had forgotten it wasn't real." I sighed heavily.

The truth was that in 2012 a plague had hit the entire world. It was created by the Dharma Initiative and I sought peace and help. I found Beverly outside of Eureka and she told me we needed help from several people if we wanted to stop the Dharma. I agreed and we rallied up over twenty people. We drugged them and plugged them into the Matrix. Their memories were wiped clean and they thought that nothing happened in 2012. So in 2013 a zombie plague hit. Which, it actually did in real life. Then everything happened inside of the Matrix fake world. The second timeline, New America. It was all fake. But inside of it, the program felt incredibly real. You could eat and taste the food and take a shower and feel the warm water. It tapped into the nerve cortex and used your feelings in it. In real life I'd been pulled out several times to talk to Beverly about the program. I'd tell her if we needed to change something or not. But now she was telling me the program is going haywire. It wouldn't be long before we had to take everyone out.

"What do the others thing happened to me." I asked.

"Let's watch," She walked over to Luke, who was plugged into the Matrix.

_"Where could he have taken her?" Zane asked Jack._

_"INGRID!" Luke was crying._

I cried seeing him like this. He was missing me.

**Annie's POV**

Luke flung about looking for Ingrid and her killer. Wherever they both went they didn't leave a trail. I turned to Zane.

"We need to take this town back over." I said.

"I know," He said.

"They'll be coming at us with everything they have now." Jo said.

"We're going to need everyone." Jack added.

"We can do this. From what I've heard, we've handled worse." I said.

**Kate's POV**

"Wait. Slow down. Say it again." I asked Claire over the phone.

"Ingrid's been shot, Luke and Annie killed half the guard staff and I saw all the bodies just vanish into thin air." Claire said with a shaky voice.

"What is she saying?" David asked.

"Hold on." I said.

I told David everything that she had told me and he looked worried. We were still at the memorial and waiting for answers. Sawyer, Hugo and Ben went to rally others to free all the prisoners and David and I stayed here.

**Ingrid's POV**

Sirens went off inside the room. I jumped up from the table and ran to the nearest computer. I typed in several codes and I saw the lobby of the New Global Dynamics Lab. I looked at the dead bodies of at least thirty soldiers. Then they all vanished and Claire ran into the lobby. I groaned and looked at Claire's body strapped into the matrix.

"Crap," I bit my fingernail.

Something else was going wrong. If Beverly had been right about it almost being seven hundred years, then our time was running out. I left her to her work and walk out of the Matrix Room. I couldn't bare see all of my friends plugged into a dream world. It was already enough trouble to have to lie for them for seventeen years inside of it. Plus it was another thing being older than I was in the matrix. In there I was 27, out here I was now 29. Out here I'd actually be much older. Just add six hundred something to my age. Plus the seventeen I'd lived inside of there. Man I was ancient.

I strolled down a long metal hallway to another room. The doors slid open and I found it was a large cafeteria. I'd seen it before, but it had been a long time since I'd been out of the Matrix Room.

"Oh, Ingrid. What have you gotten yourself into?" I asked myself.

I looked around and sat down on a cold barren table. No one would be using this until everyone woke up. I looked out the large windows to Earth. We were probably floating hundreds of zillions of kilometers above it. The once shiny blue waters were faintly receded and the earth looked Darker. I saw North America in a gray fog. The Dharma had taken it over and ruled after Panem fell. I woke up every fifty years and learned what had happened outside.

So much had happened to me over the years. I just wished I could live normally. I just wanted to fly and not feel small? I wanted to soar above the clouds and smile. I didn't want to have to worry about the plague, Dharma, friends, family, drama, or issues. I wanted a normal life! I didn't ask for any of this.

I broke down crying. Warm tears fell from my face and hit the floor. What have I done? Beverly seemed to do all this with such pose and ease. I was just a small little person who needed her help. I'd be dead if it wasn't for her. I cried harder. Everyone I loved that wasn't here was dead.

As I cried I went over the lists of people that were here with us:

Annie Walker, Luke Conard, Tanya and Jim Chapman, Fleur de force, Mike de force, Alex Carpenter, Shawna Howson, Myka Berring, Pete Lattimer, Claudia Donovan, Ms. Frederick, Steve jinks, Allison Carter, Jack Carter, Zane Donovan, Grace Deacon, Chad Sugg, Tiffany Alvord, Jo Lupo, Zoey Carter, Jenna Blake, Kevin Blake, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Clay Norman, Rhetta Rodriguez, Butch Ada, Captain Perry and her Daughter Grace, Kate Shepard, David Shepard, Claire Littleton, Hugo Rayes, Sawyer Ford, Ben Linus, Elaina, Stefan and Damon. There were many more that I was forgetting but they were important.

Then those who had died like Tessa, Ham, the werewolves, those we couldn't save and bring back to the old timeline. It made me sad.

I sat there staring at the dimmed Earth. It's happiness was fading. We had to do something soon. But I'd have to convince Beverly to let the others wake up first. That would be the hardest part.

**Are you like freaking out? REVIEW! :D**

** But let me clarify. **

** Okay so in 2012 a plague swept the world. It killed millions of people. The remaining people tried to pick up. Ingrid went with Luke to Oregon and she met Beverly Barlow. She told Ingrid she could help her and they needed many people. So in 2013 Ingrid drugged her friends and Beverly put them in the Matrix(A dream world that seems real.) They were all on a ship that took off to orbit Earth for a undetermined amount of years. They had a diversity of people, CIA, wolves, youtubers, scientists, detectives and singers. They both knew it would make a good group to fight back. But as certain characters died in the matrix, they died in real life. So Ingrid would pull out and they'd have funerals. After five hundred years of orbiting Earth the Panem Nation fell after a war was fought and the Katniss family rose up supreme. The Dharma took over and led the world into a more dark age. So basically the entire time they cast has been living in Matrix World: The Real Dark World has been raging below them in real life and on the real earth. This has been known by me since I started this book. There are many more secrets to be discovered in the future. Starting with the kids that were born in the matrix world…If you have questions ask me in Review or PM.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Dynamic Invasion

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or New America. **

**Dark World 6: The Deceitful Truth**

Chapter 6:

**Luke's POV**

I ran past the others and fled into the hallways. Above us Zane said Ms. F was coming. I turned down hallways and heard people shouting above us in the corridors. More guards, or an army was coming for us. I felt as if cellos were sounding off. Everything moved in slow motion. I threw myself against the wall and peered around into the hallway. I saw three guards walking my way. A scientist darted into a lab. I breathed out and when they reared around the corner, I punch them. The first one fell to the ground and I kicked the other in their weakest spot. He fell to the ground groaning. I faced off with the other one.

He smirked and flung his body at me. I moved out of the way and he flew face first into the wall. He groaned loudly.

"Too easy," I smiled.

I ran off deeper into the labs. I looked past rooms for a sign of blood. Ingrid had to be close by. He couldn't get away with her that quickly. I heard more soldiers above and clenched my fists. I stopped and waited by another corner. The coast was clear. I turned back and jumped.

"Shh…" Annie said.

I relaxed, "You shouldn't have followed me." I said.

"These men are going to kill us." Annie said. "I'm willing to bet that they're more trained than us. They're from the future remember?"

"Okay, Just stick close." I said.

"Wait a minute? I'm the one in the CIA." Annie looked at me.

"And I'm a man looking for his wife." I said not thinking.

"Wife?" Annie looked strange.

"I don't know where that came from." I shook my head.

She nodded and we ran down the hall.

**Claire's POV**

The guards laying on the floor vanished in front of me. Well they really depixilated. It was like something out of a science fiction novel. Now that I think of that, isn't our whole life a science fiction novel? The island, zombies, plane crashes, gods, Oceanic 815, timeline changes, babies, smoke monsters, New America. It was all something from fiction, only…real. But THIS! This was something else. I stopped in the middle of the rotunda. Their bodies were just there? They should have been bleeding out and dying?

"What just happened?" I asked as Zane, Jack and Jo ran up the stairs.

"Did you just see that?" Jo asked me.

I nodded.

"This isn't right!" Zane threw his hands into his mangy hair.

I looked around and saw more guards run into the building. Ms. Frederick walked in behind them with several escorts.

"A word," She motioned to the office.

I looked from them to her. She pointed strictly. The four of us followed her into Zane's office looking like a sad line of kindergarteners.

**Ingrid's POV**

The cafeteria of the ship was mostly metal. There were carpeted sections, but mostly it comprised of just metal surfaces. The bright atmosphere of earth glimmered on it's surface.

"It's really a wonder," Beverly walked in.

"What is?" I asked.

"That we haven't been boarded by the Dharma Initiative after all this time? You'd think they'd have space travel after seven centuries."

"Yeah…" I said.

"Wait…How do we know they didn't board?" I asked.

She furrowed her eyebrows.

"You said it yourself, the program is crashing. So…maybe they snuck up here and sabotaged us." I stood up.

"Oh my god," She threw her hand to her mouth.

It was a possibility. This ship was huge. We hadn't even seen sixty percent in the seven hundred years we'd been up here. We were in the west wing of the ship. Which had the cafeteria, Matrix Room, Kitchen, commons, tech room and bathrooms. The east wing had all the rooms with a few possessions we stole from everyone's homes. The North wing had the common bathroom, control room, engine room, leisure room and the South Wing had the power station.

A door shut in the distance. I looked to Beverly. She stood up slowly and we looked over to the dark side of the cafeteria. Someone had been in here with us.

**Annie's POV**

Luke worked his way through the guards. He mowed them down in a split second. He would have made an amazing CIA agent. It was almost angelic the way he killed them. If that's a possibility?

**Zane's POV**

"Ms. Frederick, I can explain." I begged.

"It's President Frederick to you." She glowered.

I stepped back. We'd known each other for years? How could she tell ME of all people that. I'd been in her office thousands of times. She'd even called me up when she tried to take on dating again. God. People these days.

"I'm decommissioning you from Global Dynamics and assuming the role as head Director." She said.

My eyes widened, "No." I said.

"Excuse me?" She stood.

She was a tower of force, but I knew I could beat her. This was MY place. She had no right. Technically it isn't even New American Property.

"You have no right to be here," I said.

"You dare?" She asked.

"Oh I dare," I smiled. "Now get your guards away from this building, or I will call England and declare war."

She slammed her fists on the ground.

"This is under MY city." She stammered.

"Technically this is under my property. When we signed the constitution we all gained legal rights to certain areas of land. So you have no right to be in Global Dynamics and I need you to leave and never come back."

"I'll have your head Zane Donovan," She kicked my chair over and stormed out.

"I doubt that," I called.

Jack turned to me with a burning fire inside of him. Something I hadn't seen in years. He kissed me with such ferocity that I nearly took him to the table, but Jo coughed. I smiled and she pointed to the guards Ms. Frederick was talking to. They looked at us and she pointed. I saw their hands take their guns in position. They were aiming to fire.

"Computer, Isolate Global Dynamics and send us into quarantine." I yelled.

Red and gold flashing lights flooded the hallways and rotunda. I saw the guards start to fire. The metal hatch slid down over the glass. A few stray bullets hit the glass with small fractures. Then we were lowered down into the depths of Global Dynamics. Claire grabbed onto my arms and Jack held onto Jo. We sped up digging deeper. We were miles below New America after a few minutes. Soon we'd be halfway to the center of the earth.

**Annie's POV**

Sirens went off. It was familiar like more things were getting recently. I watched Luke push past a rushing group of scientists. They screamed and hid inside a lab. As if it was going to help them. I heard shots from above. I ducked down and looked behind me. Metal wall was all I saw. I looked around and saw a map leading to Section 5. Was this where Luke was headed. My eyes flashed back and I saw myself in a lab. I saw Allison, Luke, Quinn, Clay, Pete and Tiffany. Allison turned several knobs and I pulled a gun out. I looked at Luke and pulled the trigger.

"Come on!" Luke pulled me out of my flashback.

I shook my head and followed him to the elevators. Luke pushed the button, but on the screen we saw it was coming to us.

"Someone is coming," I said.

He looked down both hallways and sighed heavily. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't think it's our friends." He said.

"Then we need to find another way out." I quickly jumped into a CIA robotic mode.

My sense took over and I slid open a lab door and pulled Luke down the hall past it. We entered the stairwell when they came out into the hallway. I looked back and saw armed soldiers run to the open lab. They'd think we went inside. I heard muffled screams and gun shots. Whoever these men were, they were killing people who worked for Global.

The only thing I could thing of was one thing.

Dharma.


	7. Chapter 7: England, We Have A Problem

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Skype, or New America. **

**Dark World 6: The Deceitful Truth**

Chapter 7:

**Ingrid's POV**

Beverly and I looked to the dark corner of the cafeteria. The noise came again. It was as if someone was dragging a body across the floor. A sickening drag that almost made me want to puke. Had the people on Earth really gotten the power to travel through space? It had been almost seven hundred years. But with all the chaos of the world and different world orders, could they really have banned together to create space travel?

"There is a gun shed near the Matrix Room." Beverly said.

"I'll go," I said.

She nodded and I ran through the hallways. Metal gleamed off the sides of the walls from the Earth. I looked over at it once more as I found the door to the room. I looked for a handle and found just a barren wall. I sighed and looked for another way in. My eyes brushed over a electronic scanner by it. I placed my hand over it and a picture of myself came up.

"Ingrid Nilson, Accepted." The door opened.

I frowned at the name. Nilson.

It wasn't really my name, not to me at least. To me I was still Ingrid Conard, even if it was in a dream world. At least I knew the truth behind it all. Maybe we didn't have to go back. We could pretend it all happened and find a way to blend in reality with the Matrix. No.

It was all just…gray. Nothing was real anymore.

**Zane's POV**

When the director's office finally stopped we were deeper than anything else in the world. Nothing was deeper than we were at this very moment. In fact, if anyone ever found out about this we'd win a record. We were deeper than ocean trenches.

"She's lost her bloody mind!" Claire yelled.

"What the hell is her problem?" Jo bit her tongue.

There were more colorful words I was sure she was just edging to use.

"I told you, I bet she's been brainwashed." Jack said.

"Well…She's gone to far. This time, I want them all hung for treason." I clenched my fists. "She thinks she can just run our country and hold up all the remaining Americans when she's killing us off. Soon being an American will be reserved for the Americans living in Hawaii. Maybe we should have moved there instead of here. At least senators took over instead of a Warehouse operative."

"Why didn't we move to Hawaii?" Jo asked.

"I don't know, we just immediately came to England. No one thought about Hawaii. For a year everyone thought it was infected as well. Then six months after we got to England, they said they were still around. So we built New America and they continued on with America." I said.

"So really we're not even Americans anymore. We're New Americans." Jack said.

"Right-o." I said.

"Well technically I'm Australian. I just moved here to be with my friends." Claire held up her hands.

"Oh that's right," I said. "You're from Australia. I just always took your accent for British."

"Nope, I'm an Aussie." She laughed.

"That's different," I started.

"Hey! We're kind of in the middle of a war zone!" Jo said.

"Oh right." I ran over to my computer.

I typed In my codes and security feeds came up. I turned away from them.

People were dead in many labs. I seemed like the only people left were us, the soldiers and those trapped in the cells.

"We've got to get them out!" Jack said.

"I know, I can't do anything from here though." I said.

"I can!" Jo said.

"What?" Jack and I asked at once.

Claire laughed, "That was cute,"

"I can call London!" Jo pushed me over.

**Annie's POV**

Luke and I came back down into Section 5. The place we had just left when we were running away. I saw the cells down one hall. Luke pushed the door open and we saw all of our 'friends' locked up. Clay and Quinn banged on their doors to get out. I ran over to them and looked the outside door over. I pushed a button and heard their voices.

"…time. Just lock us up." Clay was panicky.

"Like completely?" I asked.

"Yes!" He cried.

I bit my lip and ran over the tile to the control panel stationed near the door. There was a large keypad that said Lock Down.

"Enter New Isolation Password," it said.

"L-U-K-E" I said.

It dinged and I heard another siren mix in with the previous one.

Luke stepped back and watched metal hatches slid down over each of the cells. Some of their faces were of pure terror. Hopefully they'd have light inside their cells.

"There they are! In section 5's lock up!" a voice screamed.

"Get them!" I heard a familiar voice.

**Allison's POV**

The metal cover covered my cell wall. I screamed and banged against it. Annie and Luke had locked us in. What was happening? Why were there men shooting at us and why had they tired to kill Annie and Luke? Was Jack okay? I hit my head in frustration. I tried to tell myself that Jack was nothing. He had moved on to Zane. I was just his dead ex-wife. Which meant I'd have to move on as well…despite my feelings for him. Since when was he gay? He certainly didn't seem like it in bed! Mixed feelings drained my brain. I didn't know how I felt about him anymore. I loved him but I'd turned him gay!

Maybe I'd go into the pub off of Los Angeles Avenue and meet a nice guy. Ha! Basically it'd be Chad, Steve, Alex, or the few other Americans that had fled to England.

**Zane's POV**

Jo typed in several lines of codes. I saw a screen pop up. Skype…

"Wait, Skype?" I asked.

"You know all this technology you people have isn't always the answer. Sometimes normal people methods work too." Jo winked.

I shook my head.

She logged onto her account and dialed in a phone number. I watched the Skype call screen come up and a man answer the call.

"Hello?" He asked.

"King William, we need your help here in New America. We are under attack!" Jo screamed.

"Please, Help." Claire said.

"What's happening, what do you mean?" He asked.

"A group of people who infected North America and tried to kill us all countless times have invaded our town. We're in need of help. We're all in Global Dynamics: East Labs Main Campus." I said.

"We'll be right there," He said. "I'll evacuate the citizens left in town. Get everyone else out of there."

"You got it," Jo hung up.

"We have to rescue the others," Jack said quickly.

"Annie and Luke just locked them all up in isolation." I said looking at the video feed.

"Good, the men cant harm them now." Claire said.

"No, now they can't be freed without Annie's code." I looked at her sourly.


	8. Chapter 8: Who Are You?

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Skype, or New America. **

**Dark World 6: The Deceitful Truth**

Chapter 8:

**Ingrid's POV**

I walked into the Gun supply room and found a large assortment of grenades, lasers, guns, and more than I could even name. I looked them all over and noticed they were all more confusing looking the farther I went. So I back up and found two .45 Handguns. I didn't want to overdo myself with all the other equipment.

"Here," I tossed one to Beverly.

"Why'd you get these old things?" She asked.

"I didn't know what else to get." I said. "Hey, why is there more than there was when we took off?" I asked.

"Ask me later, now we need to focus on this." She led me down the way into the dark corner.

I observed the walls and heard another clang. Beverly slid the door open and I saw the narrow passageway that held all of our rooms. We walked down the first hallway and listened. The banging came from down the left hallway. I gripped my gun and led the way to the noise. Beverly tailed behind me closely. I looked at the names and number of each door.

_Quinn Fabray: 12_

_Rachel Berry: 13_

_Finn Hudson: 14_

_Clay Norman 15_

_Rhetta Rodriguez: 16_

_Annie Walker: 17_

_Danielle Walker: 18_

_Matthew Watts: 19_

_Shawna Howson: 20_

_Tessa Violet: 21_

_Allison Argent: 22_

Some of them would never be used. I stopped and heard the noise. We had passed it. Beverly was already at the spot between Danielle and Matt's rooms. But they were both dead. They died with Luke in the plane crash. Why would there be noises from their rooms?

"1…2…3…" Beverly kicked the door to Matt's room open.

I rushed in and looked around. Most of Matt's possessions were station inside the room. I saw his clothes hanging in the closet, books, cameras, albums, CD's, and more. Then I brushed my eyes over the scene and saw his bed. Only it wasn't empty.

**Annie's POV**

Luke and I ran past the shut cells and found another door at the end of the hallway. The guards ran into the room and behind them I saw a woman who I'd never seen before. She spoke and I recognized her voice again. But she was trying to kill us so I didn't look into it much. I followed Luke down the next hallway.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"The Lobby," He said.

"What! We just came from there! Remember Guards?"

"Annie Walker!" I said. "Have you forgotten? We are two butt kicking Americans?"

I thought for a minute he had remembered this timeline. The one we were from. But his words did give me a new burst of confidence I thought I had lost.

"Okay let's freaking get this done. Because I've been up for twenty-four hours and I need to sleep!" I said.

He laughed at me for a moment. I thought I saw a glimmer of something. I got butterflies looking at him. What was wrong with me? Since when did I have feelings for Luke? I shook my head and took off.

**Zane's POV**

Jack sat down with me on the couch as we pondered what to do. We could climb through the vents like Ingrid and Luke had seventeen years ago, but would 'WE' fit? I guess it'd be worth a try.

Wait! The door. How could I have forgotten. God, someone kill me from stupidity.

"Come on," I squeezed Jack's hand.

He looked up and me and followed me to the wall of my office. I ran my hand down the splint in the metal and heard a click. The wall slid open to reveal a hallway into Section Z. I sighed heavily and motioned for the others to follow.

"Okay, so we're miles below Section 5 and we need to get past guards and soldiers. If we take the elevator to Section Q, we can cut across the L Labs and the Bio-engineering floor. Section 5 should be close to that." I said.

"You don't know?" Claire asked.

"This building is practically the size of New America…only if you put half of it underground." I said.

"Whoa," Was all I got from her as we crawled into the narrow hallway.

**Kate's POV**

"She should have called by now." I said.

"Aunt Kate, it's going to be okay…" David said.

"I don't know, Sawyer should be back too." I said.

"Get down," David pulled me down.

"What the hell?" I pushed him.

I pulled my shirt back up and fixed my now tormented Bra.

"Look," he pointed.

I glanced up over the hill from the memorial.

On the road above the memorial there were Army Convoys headed to Global. I glanced to the left and saw Global Dynamics standing tall and proud. But just barely I could see flashing lights inside of it.

"Something isn't right." He looked into my eyes.

**Ingrid's POV**

"Get up!" I yelled.

The figure in the bed stood up. Dark shadows covered his face. I looked hard into it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

His hand reached over for the night stand.

I raised my gun, "Stop!"

He continued to move until I saw a small light turn on. It grew brighter until the room wasn't dark anymore.

"You're Ingrid, right?" He asked.

"Oh thank god, I thought it was the Dharma Initiative or the ki…Never mind. How did you get here?" Beverly lowered her gun.

"Where is 'Here' Exactly. We both saw Earth from the Cafeteria. But we were just on a plane before?" He said.

"What do you mean 'We'?' I asked.

"He means me and him. We both woke up on a floor filled with people strapped to a strange looking thing." A female voice said.

I turned around and gaped. They had both survived and somehow woken up!

**Luke's POV**

Soldiers shot at me. I saw a sign that said Bio-Engineering Labs 12-23. I took Annie's hand and jumped through the glass. It shattered into a million pieces as we jumped. Bullets ripped the remaining out of place. We rolled into shards and blood poured out of the cuts. I jumped up and Annie was already breaking down the next window. I jumped through it with her and heard the soldiers yelling at each other.

"This way," she pointed to a small concealed corner.

We both fit inside and a wall lowered in front of us. I started out, but it was too late. We were both trapped in this little corner.

Annie cussed and I hit the wall.

**So…I've gotten a few PM's about what I'm doing with this series and I thought I'd tell you all.**

**I'm going to write Dark World 7-11 or maybe 12. Then after that I'm going to write a Dark World Prequel that tells why Ingrid joined Beverly exactly. Then I'm going to write about Rachel's journey with the vampires and a few short stories that involve New America when it was at peace and what happened after the last book in the Dark World Series. **


	9. Chapter 9: Our World Is Falling Apart

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Skype, or New America. **

**Dark World 6: The Deceitful Truth**

Chapter 9:

**Ingrid's POV**

I looked at them both.

_How are they here? They should have died in the crash like Luke and the others. Then they should have gone to the New Timeline. But even at that…they would have died after the New Timeline destroyed itself. We hadn't rescued them._

My mind couldn't wrap around it.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"When the plane crashed, we both landed in the water. We saw Luke, Annie and the others get torn to bits. Then the plane busted into flames. We swam to shore and had massive head aches. We laid there and remembered everything that happened. What really happened. Not what was in that Dream Machine." Matthew said.

"But how did you wake up?" Beverly asked.

"Well Matt and I cried for a good hour and remembered that none of this happened. We should have been living in Red River and D.C. But we weren't. We were in this lie where Zombies were real and New America was our home. We walked to New America and saw you crying. I started to call, but there was this weird light and suddenly we woke up on the floor." Danielle said.

"We spend a few month crying over our friends." Matthew said.

"But then we got ourselves together and tried to figure out what you people were plugged into." Danielle said. "We didn't have any luck."

"So what have you been doing? I mean here?" I asked.

"We've been exploring the ship, trying to figure out what happened. It's been a rough four months." She said.

"Wow." I said.

Beverly quickly filled them in and they seemed to understand for the most part. They wanted to help the best they could. This was all about survival for us now. Whatever lied below on Earth? We would have to face one day. So we needed to prepare.

"I noticed Annie is still plugged in. Does that mean she's...okay?" Danielle asked.

"Yes! She's fine. They all are, well most of them." I said.

"What do you mean most?" Matt asked.

"Well Tessa, Auggie, and the wolves and hunters are all dead." Beverly said.

"Oh," Matt said. "What about Therese and Shawna?"

"They're okay. In the Matrix World, Therese has taken over a war torn Ontarian Nation. It's facing a civil war." Beverly said.

"Uh-huh, does she still have my papers over what we should do in case Montreal attacks?" He asked.

I could see the political side of him returning. He had ruled Canada for nearly a decade.

"She should be good then. The Ontarian Nation is strong. Despite this split into Montreal Vs. Ontario I think we'll prevail. Or this fake world will. What's happened to my Ontario? In real life."

"It's in ruins, per say. More people live there now. But the Dharma keep rebuilding." Beverly said.

It made me wonder how many times she had been out of the Matrix. She seemed to know an awful lot about the world below.

**Luke's POV**

The wall had sealed in front of us. Annie dug her elbow into my ribs. I cursed and pushed her back. She kicked her leg and I accidently elbowed her in the face.

"Sorry," We both said around a hundred times.

"Why is this here?" I asked.

"I don't know." Annie sighed.

I rested my hand against the wall and I heard a click. Annie and I listened to electronic whirls. I felt the floor shift under our feet and lower into the ground. Annie held my hand and I craned my neck to look at her. She closed her eyes tightly and I thought I heard her pray for our safety.

**Ingrid's POV**

The four of us walked into the Cafeteria and opened up the extensive kitchen. Danielle pulled out a platter of sandwiches from a fridge and I gratiously accepted them.

"Don't eat too quickly," She warned. "we've been in the Matrix tricking our minds into thinking we've been eating. So this food is going to taste different and blow your taste buds up. I had a hard time swallowing and it took nearly three hours to eat them."

"You're forgetting I've been out more than you." I smiled taking a bit.

She nodded and looked down at the sandwiches. This seemed to be her place. The kitchen fitted her nicely. Maybe that was one of the reasons we took her along I just wished we could have taken her kids and husband as well. But there were a few people we couldn't take along. Like Luke's parents and other family we all had.

"What's that?" Matt perked up.

I listened. There was a faint drone of a beeping. It grew louder until red lights flooded the cafeteria.

"What is that?" Danielle asked.

"The only time something like that should happen is if the Matrix is breaking down." Beverly cried.

I gulped down a swallow of water and ran down the hall. Earth frowned down below the ship. Who knew how high up we were. The doors slid open as I ran into the conjoining hallway. I saw the gun supply room and realized I forgot my gun in Matt's room. I ignored it and ran into the Matrix Room. It was bad.

"Oh god," Danielle ran in.

"This is bad," Matt said.

"I don't want to know what it's like down in there," Danielle said.

I bit my lip.

The bodies of everyone still plugged in were convulsing. Beverly pulled up the projection of the inside. I saw Kate, David and a few others at the memorial. I saw one for me and then I saw the East section of the New Global Dynamics. It was breaking down. Like, it was literally vanishing. Pieces of it were fizzling into static snow. Beverly turned up the volume so we could hear Kate and the others.

**Kate's POV**

I'd never be able to describe it. This was impossible. It was like someone looked at New America and turned a switch to cause it to turn into static TV snow. Only I couldn't hear the static white noise.

"What's happening?" David asked.

Above us an airplane whirled by and broke in half. My mind raced back to the Island and I recognized the Oceanic symbol, the same one from our plane, on the plane above us. Fire broke out on it and I heard screams. Suddenly it de-pixilated. I gasped.

"This can't be real!" I cried.

Sawyer held my shoulder and I stepped back into his arms. This was beyond scary. Our world was falling apart.


	10. Chapter 10: Convulsions

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Skype, or New America. **

**Dark World 6: The Deceitful Truth**

Chapter 10:

**Luke's POV**

As we lowered into the depths of Global Dynamics I started to think about life without the Dharma Initiative or anything else. In other words, I was thinking about the old timeline again. I missed it. I just wanted to be back to normal or at least remember this timeline. Our lift came to a stop and the wall pulled up in front of us. I looked around and led Annie out into the hallway. It was quiet.

"Okay come on," She said.

"Wait," I heard running.

We ducked back into the corner and pushed back into the wall. The footsteps came from the stairwell down the hallway. I prepared myself and closed my eyes. I listened for the footsteps. They grew closer. With each step I prepared myself. Then when they ran past I jumped.

I tackled a big muscular body. I wrapped my long slender arms around him and reared myself back for a punch. Annie screamed and a pair of hands pulled me off of the man. I finally allowed myself to clear my vision and saw the Director of Global Dynamics. My brain registered the name Zane for him.

"What the hell are you doing, Luke?" he stood up.

"We've been running from these soldiers. We thought you were them." I said.

Annie walked over and just hugged him. I sighed heavily and asked Zane if we knew each other in this timeline.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"No," I said. "Well we've both seen bits and pieces of like film strips but we can't figure them out."

"I saw Luke get pierced with a pipe on a plane." Annie confessed. "Just now in the elevator,"

"You took the elevator? They'll know exactly where we are now!" Jo yelled.

"No, that thing." I pointed at the corner.

Zane smiled and relaxed Jo.

"It's the emergency evacuation tube." Zane laughed.

"Well, You both should have died in a plane crash five years ago." Jo said. "It…Um…crashed in the New Royal Port of London. We…found several burnt bodies."

"Are you people sure it's us? I mean…I honestly can't believe any of this." I said.

"We did a deep tissue DNA test. The results came back positive for Luke Conard and Annie Walker." Jack said. "…and Allison Carter."

Jack looked off at the wall. I could have forgotten that we were under attack in this moment. It was so peaceful.

"We need to go," Zane said to all of us.

I nodded and looked as Zane slid his ID card through the crack in the corner. I watched light pour into the room. Annie and I averted our eyes and when the light receded I saw a small elevator tube. We had a way out.

**Kate's POV**

"What the F*** is happening?" I spun around to the others.

They shook their heads and watched the sky for any traces of the plane that had vanished above us. Maybe it was real and we hadn't seen it go away. But I didn't believe it. I knew something else was at work here. Maybe there was more to the supernatural world. There were vampires, werewolves, smoke monsters, and more. So maybe there were even more magical things that could be doing this to us.

**Ingrid's POV**

"Oh my god! Stop it! Make them stop!" I screamed at Beverly.

I saw Luke and Clay's red faces and sputtering mouths. They no doubt, would be having hell in the Matrix. According to Beverly it was taking itself over.

"Ingrid! I need a Morphine tap!" Beverly yelled.

I looked around and saw nothing but rows of convulsing people. I cried and started hyperventilating.

"I got it," Matt pushed by me.

I pushed myself up against the wall and cried. I was useless. I always had been. What was my problem? I kept messing everything up.

"Where do you need it?" Matt ran by with several bags of Morphine.

I looked at him and sighed. I wiped my tears away and looked out the window to Earth. What a peaceful place it once was. If only I could go back. I laid my forehead against the glass to look at it. The pain I had gone through back on that planet.

**Matt's POV**

I looked at Ingrid as I helped Beverly plug in the Morphine. The bodies of everyone inside the Matrix were still convulsing. I bit my lip and finished up with Beverly.

"What's her story?" Danielle asked.

Beverly looked at Ingrid, Then back to the controls, "Back when this all began, she had lost everything. She had to leave her friends and Luke to look for her mother. I found her after she found her and it wasn't too good. Her mother was dead outside of Portland. So I offered her a solution. Another way out of this. A new chance to start new. A fresh start."

Beverly looked up from the controls. Her face was grim. I didn't know what to do. I reached out but she pressed several buttons. The morphine emptied out and spread through all the people. Their bodies returned to normal. Ingrid looked up from the view of Earth and saw them all. The three of us watched her get up and walk to Luke. She sat down on his bed and rubbed his hand with her thumb.

Danielle wiped her eyes and Beverly went back to typing in codes.


	11. Chapter 11: The Awakening

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Skype, or New America. **

**Dark World 6: The Deceitful Truth**

Chapter 11:

**Luke's POV**

"Have any of you seen Ingrid, since we split up earlier?" I asked.

"No, we thought maybe you had seen her. This place is only so large." Zane said.

"It's over forty floors deep, Zane." Jack said.

"Well still." Zane said.

I looked down.

"Hey, I'm sure she's fine." Annie smiled.

**Ingrid's POV**

"God," Beverly groaned.

"What's wrong now?" I looked up.

"The system can't figure out when it should be set. It's flashing backwards in time." She said.

**Allison Carter's POV**

Sitting in my locked up cell I thought about what I would do after all this was over. I knew I couldn't stay here in New America. My time here was over. I thought about heading to Tuscany. They had a good science laboratory there. It was just as good as Global had been. I could start over. I could be a new Allison. England was no good for me know.

"What just happened?" I heard a voice.

I opened my eyes and saw we were no longer in our cells. In fact we weren't even in New America. In front of me I saw the Inn that we had stayed at years ago. It seemed empty and depressing. Maybe it had been abandoned for a long time. I couldn't imagine seeing that nice woman dead.

"How did we get here?" Clay asked.

"I haven't a clue," Quinn said.

It was just us? How could that be. The three of us lost here in the middle of America while everyone else was stuck back there. Then it dawned on me.

Five years had passed while we were in an alternate timeline. Jack was getting married to ZANE?! Zombies, vampires, werewolves and government overthrow. Tornadoes that appeared out of no where? We were in a Matrix Program. Something fabricated by a group of people. I knew we couldn't trust Beverly!

"This isn't real!" I yelled at Clay and Quinn.

They raised eyebrows at me.

"Think about it." I said. "Think about everything that's happened to us. Alternate timelines, vampires, werewolves, magic, angels. It's all a fabrication n of a machine we're plugged into."

"Oh my god!" Quinn cried.

"It does make sense." Clay said.

"After all this time, we've been living a lie!" Quinn breathed quickly.

"Oh no," I threw my hand to my lips.

Holly had guessed the truth about the Matrix when we were in it years ago. She had been killed for guessing correctly. I had just blurted out. But it had been years. Surely it couldn't have been this long inside one. The program would have suddenly broken down after this so called seventeen years.

"You have guessed correctly, Allison." The innwoman walked out of her inn.

The three of us looked at her with wide eyes.

"Please don't kill us." I stammered.

"Kill you?" She asked. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to let you wake up."

"You're going to let us go?" Clay asked holding Quinn's hands.

"Yes. My programming allows all of us to send you free if you realize what you're really in. That way you don't wake everyone up at once." She said.

"Well how do we get back?" I asked her.

"Hold each others hands and close your eyes." She instructed us.

We did as told.

"Now tap your heels together three times and say, "I'm going to die.""

"What?" I opened my eyes.

The inn woman was charging at us with a long glimmering sword. I pushed Clay and Quinn back and ducked the other way. The woman glowered and ran at me again.

"Why won't you die?" She asked.

"Because, I'm real." I said.

She held up her sword and plunged it to me. Just as it plunged into my lungs I felt the world slip away from me. My body seemed to move faster than light. I looked over and saw Clay and Quinn crying. We were flying through universes.

**Clay's POV**

My eyes flung open. I heard Quinn scream. I looked around and saw three versions of Ingrid's faces. She tried talking but all I could hear was a horrible ringing in my ears. Another three faces leaned over me and shook me. Ingrid pointed across the room and Matt and Danielle ran off. Wait!? Matt and Danielle?

I sat up straight and shook my head. My hearing came back and I realaxed.

"Allison, calm down." Matt shouted.

"Where are we?" She screamed at him.

"We're on a ship orbiting earth." A red haired woman walked up.

"Beverly? I knew it!" Allison cried. "Why can't you just leave us alone!"

"Allison, I'll explain everything. Will you three come with me?" Ingrid looked from me to Quinn.

It was weird how she looked a little older than she had in New America. What year was it anyway.

I stood up dizzily and followed Ingrid outside. Quinn held my hand as we walked out of the room filled with our friends. I had a feeling we weren't going to like what was on the other side of that door….The Truth.


	12. Chapter 12: We Will Always Be Family

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Skype, or New America. **

**Dark World 6: The Deceitful Truth**

Chapter 12:

**Ingrid's POV**

For years I had gone on pretending everything was okay. That even though we faced problems in the Matrix World, nothing was bad out here. That at any moment we wouldn't have to wake up and fight to defend our freedom. We knew that after years the Dharma Initiative would become brutal but also lazy. It was always true. Now it was our time. As I looked into my friend's eyes I couldn't help but feel a wave of confusion. Clay was my son, or had been for seventeen years. Luke and I adopted him when he was eighteen and he became our son. But in real life he wasn't legally our son. In my mind set, however, he would always be my son Clay. I guess it was all going to be a distant memory know.

Then there was Quinn, she was my Matrix Daughter-In-Law. I loved her like my own daughter. Her parents were long dead and she had once told me that I was just like her own mother. That she trusted me with her life and looked to me as such. I cried a lot that day, knowing that none of it was true.

Allison hadn't been around much, but I felt close to her since I knew Jack and Zane so well. The three of us were tighter than tight back on that ship, Myka included.

Matt and Danielle weren't really my friends; In fact I barely knew them.

But looking at them all in one place and having Beverly's overall superior look behind me, I felt like crying. I had lied to these people for far too long. Maybe now it would be different. Maybe they would understand the pain and struggling I went through. If only it were just as true.

"It started in 2012 when a plague hit our country. At first it was contained to Southern Los Angeles…" I started.

"Yes, the zombies. We know." Quinn said.

"No…not exactly. The plague turned people into ravaged brain dead people. For six months I hid in Red River, New Mexico with Luke and a few of our friends. We thought it would be okay until the plague hit the rest of the nation. We tried to flee to Canada but soon it was hit as well. In fact the whole world was hit by the plague. So we hid back in Red River. Then slowly as two years passed we learned that 3/4ths of the population had been killed. WE took over Red River and I ended up looking for my family. I met all of you on my journey and felt such compassion for you all. Then in Portland I found my mother…she had died. So I went into a diner and Beverly found me. We talked and she offered me a new chance at life. A way into a world of hope and wonder. So I accepted and made her take each of you with me. So we took you all and plugged you all into the Matrix. She erased your memories and you were taken back to 2012. I went in around the end of 2014 and over the years similar things that happened to us in the Matrix…actually happened in Real Life. Including the Dharma Initiative." I finished and started crying.

"I'm Sorry," I cried harder.

"It's okay," someone hugged me.

I buried my head in their shoulder and cried. They patted my head and comforted me. I looked over and saw it was Allison. She let me go and I wiped my tears. You would think they would be all dried up after all these years.

"I should have…talked to you all first." I said.

"No, I shouldn't have let her bring you all." Beverly said.

"But, then we would all be dead." Clay said.

"All our memories…gone. None of it really happened." Quinn looked into Clay's eyes. "Never Married."

"Not entirely true, Over the years. I collected things while I woke up. Little things that mattered to you inside the Matrix. Have a look in your rooms." Beverly said.

"I hope you like them," I said.

**Clay's POV**

Beverly led us away from the Cafeteria. Matt and Danielle stayed behind to talk things over. I guess they'd been awake for a while. Quinn and I held hands as we turned down a light hallway. I saw people's names lining the walls.

_Ingrid Nilson: 1_

_Luke Conard: 2_

_Beverly Barlow: 3_

_Butch Ada: 4_

_Jack Carter: 5_

_Zoey Carter: 6_

_Allison Carter: 7_

We stopped at Allison's room and watched her open it up. Inside was a small replica of her room back at her house in Eureka.

"Jack and I were together, why aren't our rooms together?" She asked Beverly and Ingrid.

"We knew the Matrix would change people. Like Tiffany and Pete. I thought he and Myka would end up together. So we separated everyone." Ingrid said.

"Oh…" She looked down.

Inside her room was multiple pictures and albums, books, CD's, technology and certificates from New America, Eureka, and London. It was impressive. I even saw pictures of Jack and Allison from New America and their homes there.

Ingrid motioned for me and Quinn. We stepped out of Allison's rooms and continued to walk down.

_Zane Donovan: 8_

_Scott McCall: 9_

_Lydia Martin: 10_

_Myka Bering: 11_

_Quinn Fabray: 12_

Quinn walked inside her room and I went to mine at Room 15. Ingrid pushed open my room and walked inside to my bed with me. She sat down and handed me a photo album. I opened it up and saw the vacations to Paris, Greece, Russia, Germany and Hawaii we all went on as a family. Luke, Quinn, Ingrid and me all together smiling. I wiped a small tear back as I saw our double wedding. Quinn and Ingrid we laughing together in their white dresses. Luke and I were in our tuxedoes at the Castle in Northern England. We had rented it out for this occasion. I flipped it past and saw Quinn and I's honeymoon to Rome. Then the birth of our son Nathan. I saw him all weak and little. He wasn't real. I let myself cry and Ingrid nodded.

"I wish Derek and Nathan could have existed." She said.

"God," I flipped the page.

The rest of the book consisted of Nathan and Derek at school and Thanksgiving, Christmas and every other holiday with Luke, Ingrid, and Rhetta. The kids all treated Rhetta as a grandmother. Even thought, technically Ingrid was Nathan's grandmother.

"You're still my family, no matter what." I told Ingrid.

She wiped her eyes and hugged me tightly.

I wanted this moment to last forever.


	13. Chapter 13: England, To The Rescue!

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America. **

**Dark World 6: The Deceitful Truth**

Chapter 13:

**Luke's POV**

The lift stopped in Section 5. I saw lights flickering on and off. The glass in the center was shattered in every window. Bullet shells littered the floor. Then we spotted the blood in pools near the exits. A single hand was the only thing that extended from my view. The rest of the body was hidden by broken wall. These people were merciless.

"This means War," Zane said.

We both heard a ringing from Jo's pocket. She pulled out her phone and answered it.

"They're here." Jo smiled.

"Who?" Annie asked.

"His Majesties Royal Army of England." Jo said with pride. "Now let's get some."

"We need guns first," I said.

"I know just where to get that." Zane smiled at Jo.

"Where?" I asked.

"Jo's Security Station if they haven't taken it over yet." Jack said.

"Then let's go kill some soldiers." Annie popped her knuckles.

**Quinn's POV**

I knelt in front of my cabinet. My room was a replica of that from my Room at YaleUniversity. It was such a long time ago. My hands brushed over the glossy posters that were over my walls. Bands that no long existed in this time. I shook my head. I'd have to upgrade myself to a older version later. I opened up my cabinet and found necklaces I had back in the day. There were tons of papers. I looked at them and found my Marriage License to Clay and our children's birth certificates. They were still new, as if they had been printed yesterday. I cried knowing they weren't real any more. Our kids were just figments of our imagination. Oh god, why? All the years I cherished my son Nathan's face. His eyes that shined of Clay and I's eyes combined. His first day at Pre-School and Elementary. His fieldtrips to London and learning about America, a place he'd never know. I'd never get to have him in my English Class for High School. I can't believe I was a teacher. Thinking back, it all seemed to be for nothing. I taught at a school in London. It was a long drive, but I thought it would be good to teach about American Literature. Something that would fade away soon. But not it was different. None of it had happened.

I laughed at myself. Why was I thinking about my work?

"Everything okay?" Clay walked in.

I could tell he had recently been crying. He walked over and knelt down beside me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I found wedding pictures in my room," He smiled.

"I think mine are over there," I pointed

He wrapped his arm around me.

**Allison's POV**

It wasn't fair. But maybe it still could be. Jack was with Zane now, but maybe I could have him back now. In this world we were technically still together. He hadn't moved on, but he was just plugged into a machine that made him move on. Just maybe once he woke up I'd see how he felt.

The pictures of all of us were scattered around the room. Our wedding in Eureka. The kids, our smiles, us at café Diem with the kids and our friends. Then the newer ones, Which were us in New America. The entire population of New America as well as the 2015 Census of the town. I walked over to it and looked over the list. The names of people that were either dead or plugged in. I touched it and found it was real. A simple piece of parchment that had been copied over to the real world.

Everything else in the room was mostly just things of my Matrix Life. Horrible reminders of my past there. I sighed and looked over at the most barren wall. All it had were three small pictures of Zoey, Kevin and Jenna.

"We need to talk," Beverly knocked on my door.

I looked at her with angry eyes. Clay, Quinn and Ingrid all walked by. Quinn pushed her chin forward telling me to come on. I looked back at Beverly and stood up. She shut my door behind me as I walked out.

**Luke's POV**

The turbo lift stopped in the lobby. I saw bodies everywhere. If anything had happened to Ingrid I would kill every single one of them remaining. I saw myself at a house with Ingrid and a little boy crawling around. Stronger emotions buried inside of me. I had to learn more about this new world.

"Come on," Jo signaled.

We all ran through the lobby and at the sound of our footsteps we heard soldiers shouting. I looked out the window of the room and saw English Soldiers readying their guns for war. Jo pushed open the door to her office and we ran inside. Annie immediately broke open the lock to the gun supply.

"Hey!" Jo called as she locked the door.

I heard gun shots from the lobby. Continuing shouts echoed from it. Some had British Dialects to them. I knew the English had broken into Global Dynamics. This was going to be dangerous. People were going to die more than they already had.

**Annie's POV**

I grabbed a strange looking handgun and a larger gun that had a powerful sense to it. I smiled and threw a hand gun to Luke. He caught it sent the gun off. I ducked and saw a stream of blue create a smoking crater on it.

"Here take this one, you'll do less damage." Jo said.

"Why would I want to do less damage? These people might have Ingrid hostage or…killed." I gulped.

"Fair enough," Jo backed up.

I loaded my gun and aimed it at the wall.

"Let's do this." I said.

Zane ran over and flipped the door unlocked. A bullet ripped past me and hit the gun rack. I ducked and hid under the table. Luke ran to the door and shot several rounds at the Dharma Soldiers. They fell to the ground in groans. English Soldiers ran in.

"Jo Lupo?" a man asked.

"That's me," Jo raised her hand.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

"Kill, Capture, or shoot these intruders down. Then we have a missing person inside. Her name is Ingrid Nilson, She's…29? Brown Hair, Tan Skin, brown eyes…" She ran through Ingrid's appearance.

"Okay, Search and Rescue plus we're taking these men out." The General said into his microphone.

I got up and followed them out into the hallway. I wondered where the supposed Ms. Frederick went. Had she left to hid or joined the fight?

"Wait! We still have people down below." I yelled. "Locked up in cells."

"Crap, okay. We'll go get them." Jo said. "Can your men just look for Ingrid and take these intruders out. We'll be in Section 5."

He nodded and ran off.

"Okay, Time to go to war." Jo cocked her gun.

We bent our knees and ran to the Turbo Lift. It lowered down into the war zone.


	14. Chapter 14: I Remember

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America. **

**Dark World 6: The Deceitful Truth**

Chapter 14:

**Luke's POV**

The lift stopped in Section 5. Annie shot her gun at several Dharma Men. They fell to the ground in a pool of blood. She cringed her nose and stepped out into the hall. I heard shouts as I ran out behind her. Jack, Zane and Jo followed behind us. For the first time in a while I realized Claire had been with us the whole time. She was aiming at gun at my head. I ducked and saw a soldier fall down.

"Uh, Thanks." I said.

"No problem." She said in her Australian Accent.

I shook my head and ran down the hallway. I looked at each of the labs until I found the cell corridor. Zane pushed his hand on the scanner and the door opened. I ran inside and shot the Dharma people inside. Annie typed in the code and the cells slowly opened. I watched as Butch and a few others walked out. Jack scanned the crowd for someone.

"Wait, Clay, Quinn and Allison are gone." He said.

"Wait?" I looked them all over.

"Where are Clay, Quinn and Allison?" Jo shouted.

"How should we know. We've been locked up!" Butch yelled.

Jack and I exchanged glances. This was getting on my final nerves!

**Ingrid's POV**

"Okay, What do you want?" Allison asked Beverly.

"I need two of you to go down to the planet and meet with my contact there." Beverly said.

"Your contact?" I asked.

"I'm telling you, she's working with the Dharma Initiative." Allison accused.

"Allison, Shut the hell up. I get that your husband left you and you died. But get the hell over it. This is bigger than you and all of that. I did this to protect the world. Ingrid and I took you all so you wouldn't die from the wars that hit the country after we left. So any previous accusations you have about me is over. That happened nearly seven hundred years ago. I don't care about Eureka or it's secrets. All I want is to save the world. So if you don't trust me, than that's your problem." Beverly yelled.

Allison slumped back, "Fine. I may not trust you. But clearly you're right."

"She wanted to bring you all." I told Allison. "I never met you before this."

"Wait, you wanted to take us?" Allison asked Beverly

Beverly crossed her arms and nodded.

"I don't know what to say," Allison said.

"You're Welcome," Beverly said. "Now we need to get down there."

"Okay, I'm going." I said.

"Me too," Allison said.

"Okay, so you too will go down to Earth and meet up with my contact." Beverly said.

**Luke's POV**

Jo shot the lock when we heard soldiers racing at us. We knew we couldn't risk it with all of these people in here. They weren't armed and had no clue what was going on outside. I ran down into the mess of people to look for Clay, Quinn and Allison. I saw unfamiliar faces and ones that I had met before. I didn't see any sign of Clay, Quinn or Allison anywhere. They were all emptied out. Something wasn't right.

"They aren't here." I yelled to Jack and the others.

"They must have taken them too," Jo said.

Jack clenched his fists. I heard gun shots at the door. It would hold for now. If anything happened we'd send the others back into their cells and lock them tight.

**Ingrid's POV**

Beverly had a room set up to match the various styles of clothing down below on Earth. I saw normal ones with Abercrombie Symbols on it and strange visors with white suits and abnormal dresses. They were labeled under Panem Nation. I couldn't imagine wearing some of those clothes out and about. We stopped in front of the Dharma's sign. They consisted of skin tight jumpsuits. Beverly handed me and Allison a pair of them. I rubbed my hand over the elastic material. She pointed to a pair of curtains where we could change. I walked behind one with my new clothes. I looked at my normal clothes from my century.

"Come on Ingrid, it's just clothes." I told myself.

I took them off slowly and pulled on the jumpsuit. It clung to my skin, but breathed enough so it felt like I wasn't wearing anything. I zipped it up fully and walked back out. Beverly handed me a pair of black boots with red lines up them. I quickly threw them on and had a look at myself in the mirror. I was a different person. But I finally realized I looked like a future version of the Dharma Crew that attacked us inside the Matrix. They wore loose ten jumpsuits, while now they wore the black skin tight jumpsuits with red streaks on them. It was like something out of a dream. I watched Allison walk out. She was almost a different person.

Beverly stuck a badge onto her suit and stuck a ID card under it.

"This will allow you to enter buildings and get past sercurity down there. God, I hope you all make it alright." Beverly shook her head. "I'm sending you to Oklahoma City, or what use to be Oklahoma City. Now it's DharmaCity, the heart of it all." She shook her head. "My contact will meet you by HeronBridge near OklahomaRiver."

I shook my head, "How do we get there?"

She stuck an ID in my jumpsuit and stepped back. What was she doing?

She took out a tablet and hit several buttons.

"Remember, Derek at HeronBridge." She smiled. "Good Luck."

I blinked and found myself staring at a large complex with flashing lights all around. A car landed on the streets from the sky. Allison pulled me back and I fell back into a holographic sign.

"Eh, You!" someone yelled. "Quite the horse playing!"

"Sorry, I slipped back." I called.

"Just be careful, I wouldn't want to have to send you to military lock up." He lowered a gun.

I looked at Allison.

"Well looks like we're here." She looked around.

**Luke's POV**

The doors blasted open at last. We shoved the rest of the people inside the cells and aimed our guns. Smoke bellowed up from the broken cracks. I cocked my gun and readied it for firing. I'd barricade through them all before they even scratched me with a bullet.

"It's over." English Soldiers rushed in.

I let my gun fall to the floor.

"And Ingrid?" I asked.

"No sign of her," The same general shook his head.

"So now what?" Annie asked.

"We need to get out of this building, it's unstable." Another soldier yelled.

"But, Ingrid…" I said.

"There isn't a trace of her! Unless she can turn invisible and vanish she's not here. We'll check the external cameras, but that's all we can do right now." He barked.

I looked down and felt Annie's hand on my shoulder. Suddenly it all came back to me.

_"Bye Chunk," I told Ingrid as I got on my plane._

_"I'm Annie Walker," Annie told me on the plane._

_I saw us in Oklahoma City where Zombies attacked us everywhere. Meeting Clay in the city and running away to Oklahoma City. I saw the van that Ingrid, Joey, Tiffany and Jason were on. We passed them. We got to Red River and saw my friends. Zombies attacked us in Taos. _

_"Welcome to Eureka," Allison told me._

_I saw the plague hit there and we had to fly out. I saw Annie being pulled away by zombies. Ingrid rested her hands on my shoulder. I cried. _

_"New America? Are you sure? Hawaii really is New America. We could just move there." I said to my friends outside the place that would soon be New America._

_"No, not really. This will be a chance to change things." Myka said._

_"Well we need a constitution and a plan." Ingrid said._

_"Like maybe we could have streets named after our towns. Like Univille Street, Eureka Street, Los Angeles Avenue, Etc." Claudia said._

_"Don't forget Oklahoma City!" Clay said._

_"I'd say New York or Lima Street…but I'm pretty sure I'll be living in Oklahoma." Quinn winked at Clay._

_I saw us signing the constitution and bill of rights for New America. We all decided Ms. Frederick should be the president. She liked that idea. We designed new buildings and where our houses should be. Ingrid and I spent a month designing our home._

_"We're getting married!" Clay and Quinn announced._

_"Ingrid and I are as well!" I laughed._

_I saw the double wedding in Northern England at our little castle. I saw the flowers and the girls laughing. Then our honeymoon in Athens and the kids being born. I saw the finished New America and smiled. We joined the United Nations as the smallest country in existence. We got jobs, I was a foreign Ambassador to NA. I went to meetings and talked with foreign leaders for Ms. F when she couldn't. _

_"Derek," I said when our son was born._

_"I love that name," Ingrid smiled._

_"Have fun at school son," I told Derek years later._

_Then I saw myself go back to America. The ring Claudia gave me. I saw the Inn and the CUPAN nation. Joan ran it peacefully. Then Matt's Ontarian Nation and the power was out. The werewolves attacked and we got to Eureka. Annie shot me! I died and came back thanks to Butch, Grace, Tessa and Ham. Then we fought Annie and all the wolves and hunters died. Then we got on a plane and headed back to New America with a fixed Annie. We'd leave the ruined nation of North America behind. Then the plane crashed and a pipe hit me. _

"Your eyes!" the general said.

"Golden? I know. I remember everything now." I said.

"Me too," Annie smiled.

I looked at her. I felt something I never thought I could feel in this moment.

Attraction.


	15. Chapter 15: Halt! You Are Under Arrest!

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America. **

**Dark World 6: The Deceitful Truth**

Chapter 15:

**Luke's POV**

We ran through the hallway and got up to main lobby. The building started to groan and shake. I smiled at Annie. She furrowed her brow and smiled back.

"No time for flirting, run." Some soldier yelled.

I looked back and saw the structure of the building break apart. A piece of wall broke off and hit the floor. I grabbed Annie's hand and picked up the pace. Strength I never knew I had reappeared inside of me. It had to be from my old self. I thought back as I ran. I worked out a lot with Zane, Joey and Pete. They taught me to be stronger.

"Jump." I told Annie.

She let my hand go and we jumped through the glass doors. My skin rubbed against the concrete and burned. I felt blood trickle from my arm. I pushed my head up and glanced inside. The lobby fell into itself. I watched it tumble deep into the Earth. It would travel as far as it could. I knew Zane was probably flipping out at this.

"Luke," Annie whispered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I have to tell you something," She smiled.

_Annie needed to tell you something at Global Dynamics in Eureka. She died from zombies. _A voice told me.

"Wait," I said.

I looked up and saw the soldiers and our friends were regaining their strength. Then I saw a bush move. I jumped up and pushed Annie behind me. She gasped as a wolf chomped down on the spot she had just been in.

"Got it," Jo shot the wolf.

I looked down and saw a symbol on it. It was of a tree with the words DHARMA underneath it. So this was all a ploy of the people trying to kill us.

**Ingrid's POV**

DharmaCity had a similar feel to Oklahoma City. The large arena in front of us had the words CHESAPEAKE ARENA. That was a place I remembered from my trip to Oklahoma City back in 2013. Then I saw the large Devon Building at least it looked like one from back in the day. This newer one had man more floors. It seemed to be at least two hundred floors tall and had a large base at the bottom. This was intensely futuristic. Flying cars and holographic advertisements. This was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. But these people were evil? If they were though, then why did this place look so amazing?

"How do we blow this place up?" Allison asked.

"Who said anything about blowing up?" I asked.

"I just assumed." Allison said.

"Well let's just find this Heron Bridge." I said.

"I think I found it…" Allison pointed.

I looked up and saw a large bridge with gates and patrols running through them. I saw flying cars hovering over it and some driving through. Guards, Soldiers and armed police walked through it and checked cars.

"Isn't…that?" Allison gasped.

I squinted at the bridge and saw Derek Conard, My son. Waving at the both of us.

**Allison's POV**

Ingrid and I ran through the crowds of jump suited people to Derek. He hugged his mother immediately. I took in the fact that he looked about the same age as his mother. I couldn't imagine how he was out here.

"Derek, how? What the…" Ingrid sputtered.

"Relax, When you and dad had sex his genetic code literally combined with yours. So you really were pregnant with me and Quinn with Nathan and the others as well." Derek smiled.

"I never thought I'd hear my son say…'Sex'" Ingrid said to me.

Derek smiled. He looked exactly like a model from our time. Girls smiled at him as they walked by.

"So how do we take Dharma down," Ingrid asked.

"What did you just say?" A man asked.

"How do we take Derek home." I smiled.

"Uh-huh, come with me. You three are under arrest." He said.

"What no! You can't do this." Ingrid yelled.

"Don't they'll kill us right here." Derek said.

I looked at Ingrid and stepped into a Police Car. Derek squezzed in with us and the car lifted up into the air. We'd been on Earth five minutes and already we were being arrested.

**Clay's POV**

"Oh my god! No!" Beverly screamed.

I ran into the Matrix room and found her hysterically punching buttons on the computer.

"What's wrong?" I ran up next to her.

"The Matrix has sped up! It's converted to A month inside there for a day out here." She bit her lip.

"What does that mean?" Quinn walked in.

"Everyday we live out here is another month in there." She said.

"So…They'll be living faster than us." Danielle said.

"This is bad," Matt said.

I looked at our friends plugged into the Matrix. They were living a faster life than we were. What would that mean for them?

**Luke's POV**

Annie and I walked to Ingrid and I's house. Zane and Jack left us a few minutes before us. They needed to talk things over. Zane and Jack had apparently been engaged for a while. They wanted to get married but this had stopped their plans.

"Are you sure it's okay that I stay with you?" Annie asked.

"of course," I smiled.

She smiled and looked down at the pavement.

"So earlier I was trying to tell you something." Annie said.

"I know," I smiled.

"Yeah, well…Ever since we met I started having feelings for you. Just now I realized that…" She said.

"I like you," We said at once.

She looked at me wide eyed.

"What about Ingrid?" She asked.

"I know, it's really confusing. But all I know is I have feelings for you both. Kind of like Jack with Zane and Allison." I said.

"Our lives suck." Annie said. "Why couldn't we have met earlier?"

"It had to happen this way," I said. "If it didn't we would never feel this way."

I opened my door with the key under the mat.

Annie walked inside and I shut the door.

"Our spare room is just there." I said.

"Thank you Luke," She said.

She looked down again and I looked at a picture of Ingrid, Clay, Quinn, Nathan, Derek and I. These mixed feelings were killing me softly.

"It's just a room," I said.

"Not for that," she looked up. "For saving me and the walk and everything."

"Oh, no problem." I smiled.

She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and stepped back.

"Good night," she said.

"Good Night Annie Walker," I winked.

She left me to my confusion. What was I going to do…?

**Ingrid's POV**

The police car landed outside a large police station in Oklahoma… I mean DharmaCity. We were ushered out and taken inside. I looked back at the gleaming city. It was a strange sight to see.

"Name?" The people scanned our ID's. "Ingrid Nilson, Allison Carter and Derek Conard. Family perhaps?"

"Yes." Derek said behind clenched fists.

"A family band of evil doers." The man shook his head.

They took photos and sent us back into a isolation chamber. The doors hissed shut and locked us up. I looked at Allison and Derek.

"This bad," Derek said.

"How bad?" I asked.

"Mom, these people have killed for causing a car wreck." Derek told me.

"So basically we're screwed…" Allison said.

He nodded.

This was bad.

We were locked up in a city we didn't know.

With no way of getting help from Beverly or the ship.

**Hey you guys! This Book Series continues with DARK WORLD 7: FADING BACK.**

**I hope you enjoyed Book 6. Thanks if you've followed me this long. I love you all. Happy New Years! It's 2013!**


End file.
